


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ghostbusters - Day 01

by aut0mat0n



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ghostbusters [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aut0mat0n/pseuds/aut0mat0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 01 - Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ghostbusters - Day 01

Aside from the cartoon noise coming from the television and the slight tapping of feet, the house was relatively quiet.

John bit onto his fingernails as he watched what was on the television, occasionally laughing once in a while. 'You gave me a handshake for Valentine's day?' Now that made him burst into laughter, his hands pressing onto his stomach due to the pain of laughing too hard. Ears perking up from the sudden noise, Aradia peaked out of the kitchen to see John was the one making said noise, shaking her head as she went back to her business.

Wondering what she had been doing in there, John took a peak and had difficulty seeing what was inside the kitchen, only getting a glimpse of Aradia's hair as she turned. Standing up, he made his way to the kitchen door and leaned on the side a bit, watching her scurry here and there as she attended to different tasks. "What are you doing?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, seeing as Aradia snapped back into reality from hearing his voice, she blinked before sighing a bit. "I'm doing some cleaning, and god, my back hurts." A groan escaped Aradia's lips as she stretched, taking a break and sitting on a chair near the table.

Feeling a bit sorry, John walked over and took the broom from her hands, sweeping across the floor.

"What are you doing?" Aradia watched him.  
"Cleaning of course! What else?".

Staring at him for a few more moments, Aradia shook her head and smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Thanks."

After a few more minutes of sweeping, John found himself getting tired, and Aradia saw it. Sighing quietly, she stood up and took the broom from his hands and threw it aside, taking him by surprise. "Sit down, and I'll get you some water." Aradia smiled as John simply nodded, taking a seat on the seat she once had sat on. She opened the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass from the counter. "Here you go," she placed the glass near his hand and poured water into it, "drink up." 

John smiled at her as she sat down beside him, taking the glass and drinking from it. "Thanks." He said warmly, making her giggle. "No problem, and seriously, it had only been a few minutes! And you're tired already." Aradia shook her head as John protested, "I'm not used to cleaning! Okay!". She merely giggled once more.

"You love me for it, though." John rolled his eyes to the heavens before laughing with her, his hand making it's way to hers.  
"I know." Aradia locked their hands together, lacing their fingers. "I love you so much, you doof."


End file.
